va11hallafandomcom-20200223-history
The Augmented Eye
'The Augmented Eye '''is a digital news source which can be found as an App on 'Jill's '''smartphone. Articles Day 1: * Mass emigration continues as QUINCY reveals new economic adjustments * Wonderlanders are the newest threat * Cyborg in Heels returns next year Day 2: * Local woman, Local hero If Donovan gets drunk: * 70% of our readers consider shrimp ramen to be "disgusting" * I think Alice_Rabbit might be a dog... If Donovan doesn't get drunk: * Riots intensify as we approach Megachristmas * Tokyo Flu Treatment nowhere to be found Day 3: * Neo-San Francisco rocked by a powerful earthquake, millions saved If Donovan gets drunk: * kIRA mIKI CONFIRMED AS THE BEST POP STAR IN HISTORY!! * Interview: GLO-RI-A Light and her quest for a Tino Award. If Donovan doesn't get drunk: * Quincy: One more civil death and we'll ban protests * Is Alice_Rabbit a group? The answer here Day 4: If Donovan gets drunk the two previous days: * FUUUUUUCK THE WOOOORLD If Donovan doesn't get drunk in both days: * You wouldn't believe this shocking Kira Miki secret! * Alice_Rabbit might be a Kira Miki fan * Crime rate up 5% this month Day 5: * Alarms rise as the Apollo Trust Bank suffers terrorist attacks (Updating...) * The Augmented Eye is being attacked * Pollution to reach historic levels next year Day 7: * Danger/u/’s admin has been arrested (again) * NANOCAMO is now making "smart” underwear * GSF January 4th card announced, 66 American Kid and Giant Yusuke headlining Day 8: * Men prefer “Christmas Cakes”, study reveals * AM TOWNSHIPS 64 announced * The EKDV-186 gets historic update Day 9: * Soccer popularity sinks as Pro-Wrestling rises * QUINCY: “I certainly like fried chicken!” * Monster Girlfriend Chirari becomes the the best-selling videogame of all time Day 10: * Kira Miki “Encore” concert announced * New act proposes increased surveillance * 66 American Kid returns, challenges Giant Yusuke to a title match Day 11: * Lilim receiving mysterious messages * Is Kira Miki the biggest Pop Idol in history? * QUINCY studies the possibility of allowing imports Day 12: * Lilim receiving mysterious messages (UPDATE) * Nanomachine Rejection has taken 80 lives this year * Model Warrior Julianne returns this February Day 13: * Lilim receiving mysterious messages (UPDATE 2) * Is it sexist to have an army of robot women? * Yooroo Yooree is the best show this season Day 14: * Glitch City Olympics return next year * You won’t believe what happens in this cartoon * Street race at the Motor City district leaves two dead Day 15: * Biker gang arrested after vandalism during protests * Parliament discusses Anime influence * Taylor The Brain tired of name change requests Day 16: * YIIK: The Final Remaster leads the videogame charts * Woman marries anime pillow, nobody is actually surprised * First space colony plans to develop its own army Day 17: * BTC closing 40% of its bars in Glitch City * Wearing socks with sandals in public is now a crime * Birthrates decrease as the youth prefers Lilim company Day 18: * New Lilim Regulations * After The Great Earthquake, salvage agents are the new rage * Grand Slam Fighters crowns a new Heavyweight Champion Day 19: * The app shows this message: "The Augmented Eye is down for maintenance. Sorry for the inconvenience." Trivia *The Augmented Eye also appears in the video game Read Only Memories as a news site that the protagonist's friend subscribes to. Category:Apps Category:Organisations